


I'm the MVP? THAT IS WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!

by Emizel599



Category: South Park
Genre: Bro down, M/M, MVP - Freeform, POV Tweek Tweak, best boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emizel599/pseuds/Emizel599
Summary: After hearing the amazing news, I had to write this!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	I'm the MVP? THAT IS WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was made on right after I found out he was the MVP, sorry if its not perfect!

*PING* “OH JESUS!!! Oh i-t was just NGH my phone. OH MY GOD! W-what if it’s the president!! C-calm down Tweek, i-i’ll just not open my eyes, y-yeah that could NGH work. I’ll just take it out of my pocket. O-oh, I gotta type in my password, m-maybe it won’t be that bad. Y-yeah, m-maybe Craig sent me something! H-he did! “Tweek! You're the bro down MVP!” W-what’s that even mean? He NGH sent me screenshots? “YASS HE FUCKING MADE IT” “MVP! MVP! MVP!” THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!!! W-what now!?! “Thank you @SouthPark, very cool” i-is that me? I-I’m the best boy? Y-YOU GUYS?!?! Y-you can’t put that kinda pressure on me man! W-what if the president finds out? O-or the gnomes! T-they will want to steal my NGH underwear even more now! I-I’ll have to get more locks, b-but Craig told me the stopped coming years ago! ARGH. WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE TO LOVE ME SO MUCH!!!!  
O-on the other hand, y-you all have made Craig super happy. Y-you should see his Twitter. H-he is going into R-randy right now NGH haha. I-I guess I should thank you guys. Even though it's WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE, T-thank you!”

*Knock*

“OH MY GOD!” I shrieked. “W-who's there NGH? I dropped to the floor making myself as small as I could be.  
“Tweek, it's me” the nasally voice I loved so much said flatly. God, that was so embarrassing! I should have known it would be Craig. Especially after he has been spamming me! I picked myself up and snuck over to the door, opening it just a crack.  
“I-is it just you NGH?” I whispered. He just nodded in response. “Thank god” I slowly opened up the door and was utterly shocked at what I saw.  
“MVP!!!!” the group of people behind Craig screamed. I-it was everybody! Craig, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters and even more behind them! Oh god. My face must have been turning a shade of red as Craig’s usually flat expression turned into a smile.  
“I told you” Craig smirked. “They always have your back” Kyle and Stan walked up to me, each olding the side of a cake which read “MVP Tweek Tweak” with that same image Craig sent to me. The one with me wearing the best boy sash.  
“T-thanks you guys!” I beamed. Clyde, Token, and Jimmy all walked up and gave me a pat on the back. I thanked them and turned my attention back to Craig, who was also getting a little red. He gave a little cough, and the guys dispersed and he walked right up to me.  
“I TRIED to tell them to back off on that discord server” Craig scoffed. “But, they do seem to care about you an awful lot. They put up quite the fight defending you from that stupid towel.”  
You could hear the jealousy in his voice and I couldn’t help but giggle. “I can’t say I blame them, but your mine after all”  
“I-I guess you're right” I laughed. Craig pulled me into a hug and I let out a content sigh, maybe being MVP isn’t so bad after all. We set the cake up and Kyle and Stan cut it up so everybody got a slice.  
“Hey!” A very familiar voice yelled. “I won the damn Bro Down! Where the fuck is my piece?!”  
“You got your own Cake fatass!” Kyle snapped. “This is for Tweek!”  
I watched as they bickered and leaned against Craig.  
“Want to go to my place once we are done? I think I would like to watch some Red Racer with the MVP” Craig smiled. I looked to my left and just smiled.  
“I’d love that. And Craig?” I said. He turned his head and titled it.  
“What honey?” he asked.  
“Thank you” I smiled.


End file.
